Past Time, Tight End
Past Time, Tight End is the eleventh chapter of the ''Deadman Wonderland'' manga. Summary Ganta Igarashi stares on, lost in thought as he remembers Shiro as his childhood friend. Shiro stands with Hagire Rinichirō among the rubble from the now destroyed room she was previously sleeping in and a page shows the frame for the photo of Ganta, herself and a woman on the ground. Hagire offers Shiro her favorite pudding flavor which she rejects and shockingly states that she hates sweet food and that he's getting them confused - heavily implying Shiro has a split personality. Hagire acknowledges this and the fact that she's in the "mood" and so, declares that he'll play along. Hagire then takes out some tubes connected to his chest, allowing himself to bleed, and manipulates his blood revealing that he too is a Deadman. He then states that he must kill Shiro to which she replies saying that, that is what he's always wanted and he initiates the battle. Shiro walks over to The Red Man's suite of armor but Hagire lands an attack. Shiro cracks her signature grin and a splash of swirling blood is shown. Some guards take notes of the damaged caused by the sudden vibration and order Yō and everyone else back to their rooms. Senji Kiyomasa congratulates Ganta on the fight and tells Ganta to treat him to ramen to celebrate. Senji orders a huge bowl of ramen and tells Ganta that Itadaki Kazuya had eaten 20 bowls of that size. Senji also moves onto Ganta's battle strategies stating that he has a long way to go and that his attacks are too predictable. Ganta comments on the name of his Branch of Sin Senji gave it, Ganta Gun, asking it to be something cool like a move Aceman would use. Senji remembers the superhero and quotes him stating that he really liked the show and was surprised to know that Ganta knew about him too. Ganta then openly reminisces the time he and Shiro used to play games about Aceman but, was always beaten by her. Senji for no apparent reason gives Ganta the finger whilst complimenting Ganta's style of fighting and how he gained his victory over Minatsuki. Moreover, he also clarifies that Deadmen are still prisoners (but, that he's here because he wants to be) and that he should be careful because winning can be a good or a bad thing regardless of how you win. A woman sitting at another table notes Woodpecker's true identity and rings her bell with a tap of her finger. Makina presents her findings regarding Tsunenaga Tamaki to a group of guards, but states that she needs his passcodes in order to access them. She becomes furious as this is a clear-cut attempt to prevent justice and gives motivational orders to her squad but then, threatens them that she'll cut anyone who whimpers or cannot handle it, down. She then labels the mission as Fox Hunt. Tsunenaga Tamaki and the Rei Takashima walk into his office and converse about the 'earthquake' that happened earlier. Tamaki notes that the earthquake was a bit different from usual ones but, that it must have been strong as he cannot connect to the research labs. The Doctor becomes aroused at the thought of how many people could've dies to which Tamaki asks her to keep her bizarre fantasies to a minimum. Tamaki asks about Ganta's crystal which Rei informs him of the fact it's more like a capsule than a crystal. She explains that it's the housing for the 'Nameless Worm'. The Doctor shows Tamaki a piece of the crystal that she had examined and found traces of the Nameless Worm in. She hypothesizes that the cause of the Deadmen was due to the crystal entering their bodies. Tamaki asks if it were possible to manufacture the Nameless Worm which she replies and inconclusive as she hasn't examined the Wretched Egg yet. However, Tamaki informs her that it would be impossible as Hagire keeps hold on her. Tamaki reveals that he aspires to take over Deadman Wonderland once Hagire falls. Minatsuki is shown covering herself with her dress whilst yelling at her brother for having an extreme sister complex. She states that she isn't so badly hurt that she can't wash herself and literally kicks him out of the cell. Ganta and Yō go to the partially destroyed clinic, relieved that the doctor isn't there, and Yō takes some medication, intending to sell them. Ganta asks about Shiro's whereabouts which causes Yō to freeze at the memory of her. He shakily replies that they were separated as the infiltrated G Ward. Yō asks Ganta what Shiro is (initially about to refer to her as a monster but catches himself and replaces it with "thing"). Ganta sheepishly explains that he had forgotten all about her until recently and that they are childhood friends. Ganta the has a flash-back about said childhood. The flashback shows a young Ganta running in search of Shiro and run pasts a window with his mother crying and cradling her head. Ganta eventually finds Shiro in a room in which she is on the sitting on the floor. Ganta says that he has bought pudding which she refuses as she is in more pain than usual. Ganta agrees with her on disliking shots, not fully understanding, then states that she should call for Aceman whenever you hurt or scared. Shiro, not amused by this, says that he isn't real but Ganta continues pretending to be Aceman. Shiro gets annoyed and smashes the action figure which shocks both her and Ganta. She quickly becomes indifferent to this saying it was his fault and Ganta leaves to go eat his pudding on his own. As he leaves, Shiro wears a melancholic expression. Ganta angrily cries as he walks outside where he is attacked by a rabid, experimental dog. He calls desperately for Aceman and Shiro comes to his aid after jumping out of a 2 story window and landing on the dog's back. Shiro then quotes Aceman's phrase which, despite embarrassing her, brings a happy grin to Ganta's face and the two mend the toy and eat pudding together. Ganta then points out the Shiro is still very similar, if not the same, as she was before as demonstrated in the Dog Race Show and beyond. Ganta says that he can't wait to see her again and declares that he'll apologize for not remembering her when they first met. Yō tries to warn Ganta about Shiro's other-self in an attempt to protect him but, Ganta goes on and talks about how he thought he lost all of his friends but actually still has one. Yō, seeing that Ganta is very happy about this, chooses not to tell him and excuses his behavior for being worried about Minatsuki. When he leaves, he crosses paths with the same hooded woman who was at the ramen bar and her bell chimes. Ganta lays on his bed and sings the Woodpecker Song then makes a connection between his Deadman name and the song. Another past scene shows an unnamed woman from Hagire's picture singing the song and playing the piano, whilst crying. Shiro asks her where the song is from to which she responds saying she wrote it and that it's Shiro's song. Two panels compare Shiro's bandaged arm when she was young and her heavily scarred arms now. The Wretched Egg hears the Woodpecker Song and questions if the Mother Goose System is back online and wonders what the rest of the song is. Hagire lies on the ground, defeated. Shiro grabs the Red Man's armor whilst he then states that there is no way there could be more. This is because she is the Wretched Egg. Characters in order of appearance * Ganta Igarashi * Yō Takami * Minatsuki Takami * Shiro / Wretched Egg * Hagire Rinichirō * Sorae Igarashi * Senji Kiyomasa * Itadaki Kazuya * Hooded Woman * Makina * Tsunenaga Tamaki * Rei Takashima * Woman in the picture 11. Past Time, Tight End Category:Volume 3